


Romeo a tus órdenes

by uraweebity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraweebity/pseuds/uraweebity
Summary: Harry y Draco deciden donde viajar para vacaciones.





	Romeo a tus órdenes

**Author's Note:**

> Acá una autora que no sabe manejar bien a estos personajes, pero aún así no puede dejar de escribir sobre ellos. xo

Le abrazó por la espalda, dejando que su mentón se apoyara en las blondas hebras ajenas.  
—¿Ya pensaste en algo? —preguntó Draco, sacudiéndose con una mueca de hastío.  
—Ron sugirió ir a Japón para el _kanamara matsuri._ —El slytherin torció la boca, ante lo que Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué te parece Verona?  
—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido—. No iré a Italia contigo, Potter. Es repulsivamente cursi.  
—¿Lo es?  
—Demasiado para un simple viaje, ¿no puedes pensar en algo menos cliché?  
—Me pareció lo más apropiado para una luna de miel —dijo, levantando las cejas en un gesto exagerado.  
—No me trates como si fuese tu esposa o alguna idiotez. Eres desagradable.  
Harry esbozó una sonrisa, observándole con dulzura. —Pero me quieres.  
Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y viró el cuerpo para rodearle el cuello con los brazos, y luego rozar sus labios de manera burlona.  
—Quiero que me folles —declaró con simpleza, haciendo reír al varón de glaucas orbes—, ya después podrás ir a escribirle cartas a Julieta si es lo que quieres.  
—Romeo a tus órdenes, _mon amour._


End file.
